The prior art discloses systems for the closure of various landfill and other sites. However, such covers with an exposed membrane generally have negative aesthetics. Additionally, the prior art generally requires multiple anchors and very closely spaced trenches to resist wind uplift on the exposed membrane. Thus, the industry continues to search for improved cover systems which are effective, economical and meet the various local, state and federal environmental laws, rules and guidelines for these systems.
Artificial grass has been extensively used in sport arenas as well as airport runways and general landscaping. A primary consideration of artificial turf playing fields is the ability of the field to drain. Examples of prior art in synthetic grass drainage are U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,876,745; 6,858,272; 6,877,932 and 6,946,181. However, these applications are generally only for field playing surfaces where the ground is substantially flat and the concern is only with the ability to improve field playing conditions.
The drainage use in the prior art deals principally with slow infiltration of flat surfaces to avoid inundation of the field, and such drainage use generally cannot handle the very large and rapid run-off that would occur on very large and steep sideslopes of landfills and mine stockpiles.
Therefore, a need exists for a more efficient cover system for a synthetic grass turf and a membrane assembly that can be installed on very steep surfaces while meeting the impermeability requirements of environmental closures.